Cirque Degrassi
by rockpaperscizzorz
Summary: Holly J is the ring leader of a traveling circus/carnival. Love, Secrets, Lies, Deception. This darker, alluring version of Degrassi: The Boiling Point is not for the faint of heart.
1. Round & Round It Goes, Where It Stops

**Cirque Degrassi**

**01**

_A/N I'm a vet writer, but new to the Degrassi circuit. The music video for The Boiling point inspired me…so I decided to write a fic about it. It will have all the darkness and heavy suggestion that the actual show lacks…basically, I'm pushing it to the limit. This first chapter focuses around two particular characters, but more development will unfold as the chapters progress…think of this first one as a teaser to what's to come. Reviews make me love you ;) Onwards!_

**Round & Round It Goes…Where It Stops, No One Knows.**

"Roll the drums, please," a voice whispered out of the saturated darkness. Then followed nothing. An impatient tapping of what sounded like very expensive shoes proceeded.

"Can someone for once do their job around here _please?"_ exasperation. Some shuffling, sounds like several people awkwardly bump into eachother.

"_oof"_

"_ow, eff, my toes!"_

"_MOVE it."_

Finally. A precision drum roll pierces the night, and a yellowing spotlight casts its dust-filled glow down on an ivory stage. A small hand expertly whips open the heavy red velvet curtain that drapes along the stage. Holly J appears, striking an attractive pose, a dark purple satin bustier wraps her frame, her shoulders topped with a black and silver colonel's jacket. Her red hair spills loosely over her shoulders, and a mini top hat, strategically placed fits snugly atop her head. A flick of her gloved finger turns the microphone on.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Her voice rings through the crisp night air. She gazes out to the audience to a sea of faces, young, old, hairy, fat and foreign. Like meaty confetti, the audience of about 2,000 or more erupts in applause. Holly J smiles to herself. This is what she lives for.

"I would like to welcome you to Cirque Degrassi. My name is Holly J, your ring leader. Beneath my tent, you'll find Love, deception, lies, betrayal, magic tricks, and high-aerial flips," she saunters gracefully across the stage, gesturing to the audience who howl as she turns in their direction.

"However, I must warn you," her voice lowers, and she can feel the soft shift of fabric as everyone tries desperately to lean in closer from their seats. "My show is not for the faint of heart. Not in the least. If you're up for the challenge, then I extend my invitation for you to stay and witness some of the greatest performances ever gathered in one place."

An explosion of applause. She grins.

"For our first act, I would like to allure you into the hypnotic abilities of our handsome, charming debonair…Declan Coyne," a coy half-smile plays on her lips after saying his name. But she straightens, becoming very serious, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Be careful, however. A being with this much attraction…it could be fatal," she flips the off switch on the microphone and quickly slips behind the plush curtain. Despite the volcanic audio of cheers from the audience, the heavy velvet curtain provided Holly J with an idyllic sanctuary of darkness. She exhales a sigh of relief, wiping her glistening brow.

_First show of the season. So far so good, _She thinks to herself. There is such a huge turnout this evening, it's truly mind-blowing. The idea that word of her show has travelled to the ears of so many made her giddy for a few seconds. Gathering her composure, she turned to head to her dressing room. Before she could take a step, what felt like a cold gust froze her in her tracks. It was dark behind the curtain, and her eyes scanned the blackness. She swallowed, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Something was watching her, and that something was very near. She felt her heart beating in her ears.

"Holly J," a silky satin voice whispered. She felt the breath of this unnatural intruder only inches away from her face, and before she could react, an arm slipped around her waist, while another hand gently covered her mouth.

She should have been terrified.

Instead, she scowled, and nipped the ice cold hand covering her mouth with her teeth. A low, humble laugh came from the invader, and he removed his hand from her lips, and stroked her cheek.

"_Declan," _she breathed, but couldn't find it in her to hiss at him. "Have you lost your _mind_, you are supposed to be out there!" Her nerves began to rattle in panic.

He tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Relax, you know you love me," she could feel him grin," The light transitions are still going. I have another twelve seconds," he leaned his head down and kissed her neck softly, suggestively. Holly J gave in completely.

"Well. Better make it good, then, right?" She hated losing. When it came to him though, she'd trade in her tiny top hat for a white flag. He met her mouth with his and kissed her softly, holding her warm body close to his, for what seemed like an eternity. He swiftly parted from her.

"Show time," he kissed her forehead, and dashed out of the curtain, on stage. Her eyes closed, she smiled to herself.


	2. Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

**Cirque Degrassi**

_A/N Appreciative of the reviews guys, thanks! This installment reveals a little more about Declan and Fiona. This is the start of something seriously crazy. P-p-please give me feed back ;)_

**Chapter 2-Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun.**

/**On Stage/**

Declan stood tall, his arms loosely crossed. He wore all black from head to toe, a tuxedo. The audience was dead silence. He smiled. He was beautiful. His hair was an organized mess, his features neat and symmetrical across his smooth face.

One look at this boy and everyone knew he was trouble. He didn't even have to say anything. His reputation was international.

A rogue that covered the tabloids, previously been seen with Hollywood's elite until he got bored of them.

He'd prance around with multiple women candying his arm. He was one of those who appeared to be famous for being famous, but this was not the case. He could be caught in the dead of night, in the dark foreboding alleyways in Prague, wrecking unsightly havoc.

The danger of outlaws and murderers did not bother him, rumor has it he was one himself.

It was said that he taught the Queen of England how to dance. He club-hopped in Dubai while on vacation with the prince of Arabia. There was no question to his importance. There was no question that he was lusted after. But really, how much of all those stories could be true?

Despite his status in the media, he never once was seen with an entourage of bodyguards. In fact, most say he often keeps to himself, to dilute all the attention from him. No one has seen him recently, and the idea that he should be performing in a circus would ordinarily tarnish any good reputation. But for Declan, and his lovely, equally rebellious sister, this was just another challenge. One that was surprisingly well-respected all over the world. They were probably responsible for most of the appeal of Holly J's show.

He lifted a tapered finger, pointing to a girl in the second row.

"You. What are you afraid of?"

"Uhm, wow, me…uhm. I'm scared of Heights?" Her eyes were wide as she looked at him, in disbelief that he gave her such attention.

"If you'll allow yourself to be escorted to stage, I'll make it so you never experience this fear again," he beckoned with an open hand. The girl stood, and looked around a bit confused. Then from seemingly out of nowhere, a beautiful girl dressed in a vintage can-can dress and dark bouncy hair appears at the female audience member's side. Both men and women in her parameter gazed up in awe at her beauty, her porcelain skin nearly glowing beneath a black veil.

She takes a firm hold of the girls arm.

"Fiona. How considerate of you," Declan smiled and nodded. "My sister Fiona will be assisting me in this evenings performance." At the sight of Fiona's familiar face, the crowd nearly went crazy.

Fiona lead the girl onstage, hands her off to Declan, and takes a seat on a stool near the edge of the stage.

"What's your name? he asked softly.

"Kim," she said, in awe, never thinking she'd ever get to see, let alone get so close to this…almost unnatural being.

Declan pulled a rose out of the air, and handed it to the girl, whose face lit up. He grabbed her hand with the rose in it, and waved his hand around the flower; it burst into flames. She cried out, and dropped the rose, though it was ashes and scattered embers when it hit the floor.

The audience oo-ed and awe-ed.

"Acrophobia—your fear—is far from a psychological disorder," he walked around her, inspecting. "It's usually attributed to a traumatic experience…" He leaned in close to her face, "did you ever fall out of plane when you were a child?"

The audience laughed.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Well. Perhaps it was when you were an infant. Maybe we'll never know," he motioned to Fiona, who glided across stage to the too. Various hoots and screams were produced by many males that populated the audience, all of which she coldly ignored. Declan offered his hand, which Fiona took.

"Unlike you, my sister adores heights. Allow her to demonstrate," he pointed upwards, and spotlight highlighted a thin silver tightrope, several feet above their heads. The audience, including the girl named Kim, gasped. In a swift motion, Fiona leapt atop Declan's hand, who then boosted her in the air. She did two flips before landing flawlessly on the tightrope. Everyone gasped, Kim nearly fainted.

Fiona did an impressive dance number on the tight-rope, never once wavering, always precise. She finished by leaping down onto Declan's hand, and gracefully stepping off.

"Now, your turn," Declan said, thrusting his hands upward in the air. The girl was lifted off her feet, by some unseen power. She began shrieking in panic. "Shhhh," he clasped his fingers together, closing his eyes. She immediately went limp, her head slinging forward lifeless. Everyone reacted in shock.

"When she wakes," he said, quieting everyone, "her fear of height will vanish."

Declan lowered his arm, and the girl slowly began dip down until she was draped across his arms. He gently placed her on her back, and snapped his fingers. She awoke immediately.

"What happened?" she looked around, trying to recall the few moments earlier. At this, Fiona made her way back up to the tight rope, balancing herself on a stool, and reached downward, extending her hand to the girl. Her eyebrows raised, she took Fiona's delicate hand. In one motion, Fiona swung the girl up onto the tightrope with her. The girl gasped, about to scream, then exhaled, confused. The tightrope was shaking violently, the girl was having trouble standing.

"Just don't look down," Fiona offered. She helped steady the girl, and once the tightrope was still, Fiona and the girl threw their hands, smiling; the audience cheered.

The night was long, acts followed including Sav, the knife and fire-eater, Riley the strongest man alive, Anya the Snake charmer and so many more. When Holly J stepped out onto the stage for the last time that night, her eyelashes glistened with sweat.

"…thank you, and goodnight."

The curtain dropped.

/**Declan's Dressing Room /**

A knock at the door.

"Come in," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Good job. I think your fans are going to enjoy the fact that we are circus performers," Fiona remarked.

"Fiona, if you think it's beneath you, then you can leave. No one is holding a knife to your throat," he rolled his eyes.

"I wish," she retorted. Declan grimaced

"Want to tell me why you're in here?"

"I'm just letting you know, I'm going after that girl, the one who you cured of heights or whatever. She looks delicious, and smelled great" she smiled.

"We've gone over this. Do you not listen to rules?"

"Do you?"

He sighed. "Do what you want. You obviously won't listen to me," he rubbed his forehead.

"Obviously," she grinned. "You know you want her too. Maybe I'll save you some." She laughed as she exited.

Declan looked at his reflection in the mirror. It's a good thing he decided to join the circus. It gives him an excuse to run.

/**Fiona/**

She spritzed herself with some expensive European perfume before she kissed her reflection, and darted out of her own dressing room. She spotted the girl looking at some Cirque Degrassi merchandise. She flipped her hair, walked in her direction, and subtly bumped into her.

"Oh, whoops," Fiona said dully.

"Oh, I'm so so—Oh my gosh! Wow! Hi!" She nearly squealed.

"Hey," Fiona replied, checking her nails.

"You're Fiona. I've read so much about you, I-I love your style!"

"Thanks."

"I mean how crazy is it that I bumped into you, wow!" she gushed. Fiona just raised her eyebrows. "Actually, you know, I am like completely in love with your brother, do you think, if he's not busy or anything, you could introduce me?"

Fiona exhaled.

"Sure, _why _not. Everyone always wants to meet Declan," she rasped, but the girl did not catch her sarcasm. Fiona led her in the direction of his dressing room, but instead of going down the hall where his door was, she took her to a door that led her to the alleyway.

"Weird, is his dressing room like, separate from the circus?"

"Mm, something like that," Fiona responded. The girls looked around for a moment, puzzled, and before she could take another breath, Fiona had her pinned against the cold stone wall of the alleyway.

"Woahh, I'm a serious huge fan of you and everything, but I don't swing that way," she laughed nervously. She didn't realize how strong Fiona was by looking at her, but she couldn't move.

"You know, I don't really like girls that much either. They talk to much," she batted her eyes at the girl, and a smile spread across her lips.

A scream pierced the night, shrill and resonating searing pain. It didn't last too long, though. It was silenced just as quickly as it began.


	3. Choose Wisely

**Cirque Degrassi**

_A/N I got a review asking if I was going to have Clare and Eli in my story. My answer…of course! Everyone who's an important character on the show will be in this. Anyway, we get a deeper look into Fiona and Declan, and maaaaay answer a question or two ;) Thanks for all the great feedback, guys & dolls…keep em coming!_

**Chapter 03 Choose Wisely…**

Declan's attention was jolted when a glass slammed down on his wooden dressing room table. He looked up to see Fiona, wiping a corner of her lips delicately with a cloth napkin. He looked at the glass, thick crimson liquid sloshed around in it.

"I'm guessing that's not wine," he huffed, but stared intently at the crystal glass. She just laughed and exited his room. After a few moments of not blinking , he gently gripped the base, and brought it to his lips. Inhaling deeply, he could smell the freshness. He could even see the girls memories, what was her name? Kim? Irrelevent. It was so vibrant with life still. He took a long drink, finishing it in one swig. How good it felt. It's been far too long.

Holly J burst into the room, jolting his attention.

"That was great!" She exclaimed. "Did you _see_ everyone's faces? I got such chills! Awesome first show. _Awesome!_"

"You were great Holly J," he said. She blushed.

"Thanks, but I don't think I could have done it without you. I mean, everything happened so fast, me saving your life, me asking you to be a part of the show, you agreeing to travel around with me and everyone…" She paused, and sniffed the air, "Why…does it smell like iron in here?" She looked around, puzzled.

Nervously glancing at the empty-but-stained wine glass, he propped up his sleeved elbow, concealing it.

"No idea. Maybe Riley left his weights around. They are surprisingly potent," he said quickly. Holly J raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm. Weird. I'll talk to him about it," She turned to leave the room, but Declan grabbed her wrist.

"Stay with me," he pleaded, looking at her intently.

"I can't, I've got a lot of work to do. Go out and enjoy the carnival, you recluse," Holly J teased.

"You want me to play games, Holly J?" He tilted his head.

"Carnival games, yes. Why not, it's fun. Maybe Eli and Clare will read your fortune for free," she winked, and dashed out of the room, still blushing.

He'd never understand how sometimes, it was so difficult for her to resist him, when his charm would work on everyone else.

Now that he thought about it, Holly J had such an incredulous pull on him, even from the first night they met. His memories drifted back, to just about a month ago.

/**Flashback/**

Perusing the streets of Prague, was his biggest fad then. He amused himself with the idea that such a beautiful old city could be so breath taking during the day, with its pointed towers and lustrous history. By nightfall, the whores and junkies would cloud the streets, the backalleys, the sex-trafficking terrorizers polluting, constantly drawing knives from their tattered pockets and syringes from their sallow, tracked skin.

He didn't feel bad here, in fact, he could feed on fear alone. One would think life is so easy when a well-placed hand on another's brittle neck could result in…contentment.

This is also the place where he had decided he would die.

On a freezing, rainy Prague summer night. Letting himself drop to his knees in a dirty clouded puddle swimming with all kinds of infected, diseased amoebas. He could hear the stumble of footsteps, drugged out killers debating whether or not to slice him and search him for cash or narcotics.

In a stupor, bled nearly dry, Declan closed his eyes for the last time.

At least, this was his plan, until a small but firm hand shook his shoulder.

"Oh my God," the faint sound of heels on cobblestone sprinting nearer. "

Hey, hey, can you hear me?" Something warm pressed against his chest; his nostrils filled with the scent of perfumed hair. He was shaken harder, though whomever it was had a hard time moving him. "Oh God, your breathing. Help! Someone help me!" Her voice rang through the chilled air like silver bells in a sunrise. His eyes cracked open, though his vision was blurry.

A dim streetlight was behind her, casting an angelic glow around her frame, her red hair a halo of frizz around the crown of her head. And even though her eyebrows knit forcefully together, and little folds appeared on her forehead, she had lovely bones in her face.

"Can you hear me?" She repeated. The disconcertment that laced her voice made him smile.

"What are you doing here, you…you" he muttered blearily, unable to think of any adjectives.

"What? Look, I don't know who you are, or how you ended up in this—" she scanned the filthy puddle he was crouched in "—here. But we need to get you to a hospital. Ok? Can you stand?" She wrapped both her arms around one of his.

"Don't…you know the rules…about injured people, you're not supposed to…lift them," Declan said with a groan.

"Well, sitting in this disgusting water can't be doing you much better," she said, straining. With a fair amount of effort, she half pulled, half dragged him to the stone wall of the alley. It took a bit for him to regain his breath, but he seemed to be stabilizing.

"Do you have any numbers for cabs? I don't have service out here, and my range is overseas, so it's going to cost a fortune…"

"I'm—_cough_—fine, I don't need to go to a hospital."

"Clearly."

"Don't you know not to talk to strangers, I could be a junkie. I could stick you with a heroin needle right now," he coughed.

"Doubtful, I gave you a pretty good pat-down when you were unconscious," she lied, but concern still lined her face.

"I could be a serial killer," he said weakly.

"Something tells me that's not the case," she said skeptically.

"You have a _terrible_ judgment of character," He said, surprised, coughing again into his hand.

" I saw you in a café earlier, chatting up a whole group of people. I've seen you around town, too" she confessed, rolling her eyes.

"People said Bundy was a pretty charming guy," he murmered. She had seen him? How did this girl possibly slip under his radar. "You stalking me? Maybe…maybe I'm the one who should be scared," he felt dizzy.

"You _are_ the one in the vulnerable position," she said with a tiny smile. She still looked dead set on getting him to a hospital. She tugged a stainless steel bottle from her gigantic leather purse, showing the opening to his lips.

"Here, drink this," she coaxed. Instinctually, he took a long drink, then quickly jolting he spit out the liquid, making a repulsed face.

"What's in that bottle?" He cried, his face squinting together as if he just sucked on a lemon. She blinked at him.

"Uhm, water?" She frowned, then began to stand. "I'm Holly J Sinclair. Let's get you out of here and to a doctor," she spoke calmly, so she could hold his attention, so he wouldn't get alarmed and slip back into unconsciousness.

"You're bleeding, Holly J Sinclair," he said, pointing to a gash on her wrist. She glanced down, absent mindedly. He took her wrist, and surprisingly she didn't protest. They locked eyes, and slowly, without looking away from her, he brought her wrist up to his mouth, and pressed his lips to her cut. He gently lapped at her wound, his yellow-green eyes, holding her frozen stare. Several moments passed, and he let one of his canines scrape against her wrist.

Snapping out of her trance, she quickly pulled her arm back. She blinked, confused, and looked at him, to her wrist, then back at him.

"Declan," he said, taking her hand again, shaking it gently. She did not remember the moments before…but she did not ask to take him to a hospital again. He also hadn't told her his name.


	4. It's in the Past

**Cirque Degrassi**

_A/N – You guys really rock with all the awesome reviews, nothing brightens my day more than seeing those little notifications from FF…lifes simple pleasures…anyway…this chapter delves a bit into how the circus got its start. Awesome!_

**Chapter 04 From the Past, Speak Your Wish Like It's Your Last**

"Coffee, please," Holly J said to the English speaking waitress politely.

"Certainly. For you sir?"

"I'm alright, thanks," Declan replied.

"How are you not dehydrated?" she questioned. He only smiled, and looked at her intently again. She narrowed her eyes right back at him. He focused harder.

"Is this a staring contest I don't know about?" she leaned in, raising her eyebrows. Declan blinked back. Was he losing his control? The waitress came back with Holly J's coffee.

"Actually, miss," he began, catching and holding the young waitress's gaze. "I would love it if you went outside and grabbed me a handful of violets that are growing near the window," he declared.

"…Certainly…" she said without hesitation, disappeared outside, and came back with a small bouquet of handpicked violets.

"Thank you," he nodded at her, and she left. He pushed the flowers to Holly J, and looked up, expecting a delighted smile.

Instead, he received a disgusted look, her lips parted in shock.

"What was that about?" She demanded. He raised his eyebrows, puzzled.

"You don't like violets?"

She glared down at the fresh flowers. They smelled wonderful.

"I love violets, but the way you ordered that poor waitress, who do you think you are?" Her voice iced over. Before he could respond, she stood abruptly, gathering her things, and made a B-line for the exit. He grabbed her forearm.

"Holly J, don't go, I'm sorry. I thought you'd think it was…nice, I didn't mean to come off as—"

"A pompous jerk?" She finished.

"Not exactly the words I had in mind, but,"

"Get lost," she shook him off, and rushed for the door. He rose, throwing a few bills down for the coffee and dashed after her. She burst out of the glass doors of the coffee shop, but was stopped in her tracks.

By a sea of photographers.

_Fantastic, _Declan thought to himself. _This is exactly what I need_. Frightened, Holly J slowly began to backup, right into Declan. Flashes sporadically went off in her face, and she held her hands up.

"What's happening?" She cried out. Declan clutched onto her hand, and head for an opening in the fleet of photographers.

"Declan. _Declan, _They're chasing us! Are they trying to photograph you?" She shouted.

"It's a long story, just try and keep up, and I'll explain when we lose them."

Too terrified and confused by the sequence of events, she did her best to run with him. They finally disappeared around several corners. Another dark sketchy alleyway. This was becoming the story of Holly J's life.

Though she was breathing heavily, she shoved a finger into his chest.

"WHO _are_ you?" She demanded. He had not even broken a sweat.

"Holly J, I am slightly infamous," he replied.

"What, you're a movie star or something? What," her face was flushed.

"Not exactly. My parents are extremely wealthy…lots of investments, charities, whatever. Everyone in our family is extremely well-behaved, as its expected from us. My sister and I, not so much. We sort of…unintentionally brought down a whole empire. We're accused of murder, too. But there's no proof of that. Don't be alarmed. Oh, and I'm, uhm. I do tricks. I don't really like my life though, and I tried to kill myself back there in the alley where you found me. But then, you uhm, found me, and saved me. You saved my life Holly J.

This was possibly the strangest individual she had ever come across. She looked furious for a moment, thought it over, and then pinched the bridge of her nose, thinking.

"Alright, back up. Basically, your some rich socialite who wasn't happy with a privileged life, so you run off and become all brooding and rebellious?"

"Well, not exactly."

"And…tricks…I'm going to pretend to believe you for a minute. You have thirty seconds."

"I can be…very persuasive," he said.

"And by that, you mean?"

"I'm a hypnotist," he said flatly

"Yea? Wow. Story of my life," she glared.

"When that young waitress brought those flowers, it wasn't _just _because I'm undeniably charming and adorable," he smiled. "I hypnotized her, and then the moment I ended the trance, she forget everything that happened in those few moments."

"Okay, hypnotize me," she said flatly. He thought it over for a moment, but decided to save himself a world of explanations.

"I…can't," he responded.

"Oh really, why's that?" she sighed, her hands on her hips.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't work on you. You must be too strong willed," he shrugged.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"You're unbelievable," she said, disgusted.

"So I've been told. In any case, I owe you my life. What do we do now?"

She felt like laughing in his face. But as she studied his serious expression, her honor student, former class-president-elect mind began to swell with ideas.

Holly J was a bit of a runaway herself.

She was a Senior at Degrassi High School. She had been class president the previous three years. She had it all. Great looks, captain of the spirit squad, tons of friends, and Daddy's credit card with no limit.

At the beginning of her last year however, things began to turn against her favor. An incident against another peer caused her captainship to be suspended, and then kicked off the squad permanently. She lost the senior class president election to Degrassi heartthrob, Sav Bandari, and her father's investments went dry, resulting in her friends dropping like flies, and ultimately dilapidating her dreams for Yale.

With nothing left to lose, she fled her life in search of her soul, and answers to where she belonged. She had originally planned on flying to Paris, however while at the airport, a brochure entrapped itself onto her Gucci sandals with gum as a catalyst.

Annoyed, she bent down to peel the nasty bit of paper from her expensive shoe. She took notice that the brochure advertised Prague, a city in the Czech Republic.

"Hmm," she thought aloud, took it as a sign, and, so became the most impulsive, unreasonable decision of her life; she headed for the terminal for Prague.

"Okay, okay, her, do her," Holly J said in bursts of laughter.

"Are you enjoying this?" he smiled, and she nodded, quickly taking a sip of her water to hide her grin. "Excuse me, Miss," he called to a twenty-something slim girl with long dark hair and a wide mouth. She couldn't speak English.

She sauntered over to him, glowered at Holly J, and smiled sweetly, saying something in the native Czech tongue.

He locked eyes with her, exchanging a very intimate stare. He said something uncomprehensable, and then nodded.

The girl leapt backwards, segued into a double backflip and burst into a resonating opera. About a dozen patrons turned to stare and give confused glances,

He made a subtle hand gesture, and the girl snapped out of her trance, confused, looking around. Her hair was a mess. She looked over at Declan, who ignored her and shared stifled laughter with Holly J. Disoriented, the girl walked off in another direction.

"You're not as bad as the tabloids say you are,"

"Then you hardly know me," he leaned back against the chair.

She laughed under her breath, thumbing through an obscure American press. "Wow, this is clever. '_Bad Boy Declan and Unidentified Female Escort Czech Out Some Dark Backalleys,_'" She laughed.

"The tabloids are cheese royalty," he smirked.

"Does this make me the next 'it' girl?" She joked

"Maybe," he replied. She looked up at him, her brows furrowing. "There's that look again. What have you been marinating in your mind, Holly J?"

"Are there more of you?" She said, changing the subject

"Me? Like freaks? Sure, we are like X-men. My sister is just like me, only more terrifying. Actually, you could make a whole travelling freak show."

A smile spread across Holly J's porcelain face.

"I was thinking…more like a circus…"


End file.
